


Loving Her Hurts Like Hell

by CatPeasant106



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Canonical Alternate Universe, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Comfort/Angst, Double Trouble is a bastard, Everyone Needs A Hug, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hallucinations, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Mind Control, Night Terrors, Nonbinary Character, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Pansexual Character, Past Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Slow Romance, basically season 4 and 5 never happened, cause I am edgy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatPeasant106/pseuds/CatPeasant106
Summary: After Catra almost destroyed Etheira, Adora, Scorpia, Glimmer, and Entrapta struggle to cope with the consequences. Catra regrets her actions but isn't sure what to do about it. Meanwhile, a creature known as Omega is hunting Catra to make her pay for almost wiping everyone out. But his intentions for her aren't exactly merciful.





	1. The End Is Yet To Come

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us? Wolfie's got some delicious salmon!" Bow asked.

It was a cold night, the full moon was out. 

He stood in the doorway to Adora's room alongside Glimmer. Adora forced a reassuring grin. 

"Yeah, you guys have fun!" She said. 

"But you haven't eaten anything all day, Adora. That's not good for you!" Glimmer countered. 

Adora struggled to keep smiling. It hurt to smile when she was unhappy. 

"Don't worry! I'll get some from the kitchen, I promise!" 

"Hmm. Okay, but we're going to bring back you something anyway!" Glimmer said.

Adora giggled. "Alright. I'll see you guys later!" 

Her friends waved goodbye before walking off. Adora gently shut her bedroom door, her smile withering away. As soon as their footsteps faded the tears came pouring down her face like a rainstorm. She held her face in her hands and rushed to her bed before throwing herself onto it. She removed her hands from her face and plopped it down on her red pillow. She had many more pillows but she had shoved them into a closet. She knew she couldn't sleep with so many pillows around. Green gem lights hung above her bed. A large bright pink drape covered the sides of the bed with a potted plant on the right side of it. She had a puffy pink mattress and a purple blanket. Two large windows were on each side of the room. There was a waterfall with lilies floating inside of it. There was a purple cousin beside it. 

Ever since Catra tried to destroy the planet, she couldn't stop thinking about how much her old friend had changed. Once she had believed that there was good in Catra, but her recent actions have proved her wrong. She desperately wanted the old Catra back. The loyal, caring, childish, immature Catra she loved so dearly. But it seemed too late for that. How could she make up for everything she did? Would she even want to? Did she truly hate Adora? After all those years together? After making up bed stories together, training, joking about how awful Shadow Weaver was, and how they would rule the world together? Did all of that mean nothing? Did Catra see her as just some plastic, flashy princess? Does she care about anyone, but herself?!

Adora laughed bitterly. "I guess she does. If only Angella were here, maybe she'd know what to do. I miss her... I wish I could help Glimmer, but I don't know how." 

She hugged her pillow, sobbing louder and louder. Her heart ached. She couldn't tell her friends that she was still hung up on Catra. She shouldn't be! After everything she's done, why should she even care about her? She doesn't care about her! Adora wanted to scream. She wanted to scream until she couldn't scream anymore. 

"What's wrong, Adora?" A familiar voice said softly. 

Adora immediately sat up to see Scorpia standing beside the waterfall. She wore her usually deep red Horde uniform with a diamond cut around her chest. Adora glared her, wiping her tears away. Her eyes were red and puffy. Adora crossed her arms. 

"What are you doing here?" Adora asked, her voice quivering. 

"I..." Scorpia hesitated. "I want to join the Rebellion. Also, I may or may not have climbed in through your window." 

Adora's eyes widened in surprise and confusion. She had to be dreaming. Why would Scorpia of all people want to join the Rebellion? 

"Is this a trick?" Adora's eyes narrowed. 

Scorpia chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of her head with her large red claw. "No, actually, as hard to believe as that is. As much as I care about Catra...I can't just act as if nothing happened." She frowned, her eyes red with fury. "She tried to kill me as well as everybody else! And she hurt Entrapta! Yes, she was scared, but that's no excuse to knock someone unconscious and throw her aside like garbage! Catra was supposed to be my friend! I wanted to help her, but all she ever did was turn me away! All she ever seemed to care about was you! Just dammit, Catra!" 

She grit her teeth. Adora stared in awe, she's never seen Scorpia angry before. She wasn't sure how to feel about it. 

"And...Now...I-I don't think she cares about anyone anymore." Scorpia mumbled, her voice cracking.

She could feel her eyes tearing up. She let out a low sigh to calm herself down. The furious look in her eyes was replaced with an almost hopeless, lost expression. Scorpia shut her eyes, hiding her face as the tears fell. She felt arms wrap around her shoulders. She opened her eyes and realized it was Adora. The two hugged in silence. After everything, they both needed to be held. 

* * *

Catra wandered around the bustling town known as Skyhepianolin. She wore a deep blue cloak with a large hood that concealed her face and her Horde uniform with her helmet. Her yellow and green eyes were narrowed. People were outside at parties, singing songs, and drinking alcohol. Others were at strip clubs, ogling the men and women dancing on poles. She was relieved she wasn't working in a place like that. Teenagers and some adults hung around restaurants and coffee shops, smoking cigarettes, and talking about how their day went. Catra hated cigarettes. It reminded her of Hordak punishing her for losing Shadow Weaver by filling her lungs with red smoke. She shuddered at the thought. Her stomach growled. She hadn't eaten anything for a few days. She stopped at a cute little restaurant with a neon sign that read 'Wolfe's'. It was a purple square-shaped building with a white painted book with a brown door handle. She looked inside the big window beside the door. There were only a few groups of people sitting in booths. 

She wondered why the place wasn't so popular. She was thinking about going to a different restaurant when her stomach growled louder than before. She rolled her eyes. She went over to the door and turned the knob. The door gently opened and she stepped inside, closing the door beside her. There was a small brown table in front of her with a small stack of menus on it. She took a menu and sat at an empty booth with a brown cushion and a light brown seat and table. A few moments a waitress walked over to her. She looked to be in her early 20s. She wore a magenta pink dress with a white apron with blue ankle-strapped flats. She had rosy cheeks and grey eyes. She had honey-colored skin. She was about 4'9 feet. She had short nails and had a bright smile on her face. Once she arrived at Catra's table, she pulled out a pen and notebook from her dress pockets. She reminded her of Scorpia. She hoped that she was alright. 

"Hello, miss! My name is Hana, what would you like today?" Her voice was bubbly, she seemed ditzy, not stupid, but perhaps a little obvious. 

Catra glanced at her menu and saw a chocolate milkshake under a list of beverages. She looked up at the woman. 

"I would like a chocolate milkshake, please." She said. 

The woman nodded, writing it in her notebook. "I will come back with that and give you some time to figure out what you like to eat." 

She walked off to the drinks counter to make Catra's milkshake. Catra searched her menu for something appetizing when she spotted a tuna fish sandwich with cheese, lettuce, and avocado and side of potato chips. Her ears perked up when she heard familiar voices from the booth beside hers. She looked over the booth and saw Glimmer and Bow. Glimmer had a plate of french fries, a grilled chicken sandwich with a glass of apple juice. Bow had one plate of salad with a pink mushroom atop the lettuce and one plate of grilled salmon. In the middle of the table was a white bag with something inside it. Adora wasn't with them. Strange. 

"Hey, losers!" Catra greeted rudely. 

They looked up at Catra. Glimmer looked at her disgust. And Bow frowned. 

"What are _you _doing here?" Glimmer grumbled. 

"I'm getting food. Duh." She replied matter factly. "Where the hell is Adora?" 

"She's at home. She didn't want to come to eat with us." Bow calmly told her. 

"Why didn't she come with you?" 

"Not sure." Glimmer said. "I just hope she is okay." 

"Why wouldn't she be?" 

"Don't be stupid! You tried to kill her! Why the freak would she be okay?!" 

"She hates me anyway! Why should she care?" 

"Are you kidding me?!" Glimmer shouted, standing up. "You mean the world to her! She tried her best to help you and all you did was treat her like crap! After all those years living together, you just give up on her?"

"She abandoned me!" 

"That's because she had to find the sword to save Etheria from**_ you_**! If hadn't been so selfish, maybe you two could have been happy together! Maybe you could have been my friend too." 

Bow stood up, resting his hand on Glimmer's shoulder. "This isn't the time to fight, we're in a public place." 

Glimmer ignored him. "And you know what's even worse?! YOU'RE THE REASON MY MOM IS GONE!"

The people in the restaurant stared at them in confusion. Catra's eyes darted back and forth. Glimmer swallowed, she wanted to cry so badly, but she refused to in front of Catra.

"I-That... That is-isn't my fault..." Catra stuttered.

"If you hadn't tried to destroy Etheria, my mom wouldn't have sacrificed herself." Glimmer said, struggling to keep her voice from quivering.

The patrons glared at Catra. The girl growled, grabbing a fistful of Glimmer's fries and shoved them into her mouth as she ran out of the restaurant. She ran until the restaurant was out of sight. She stopped to catch her breath. 

"I'm not the one that convinced Angella to sacrifice herself! It's not my fault!" She hissed to herself. 

It was late, she needed somewhere to sleep. She didn't want to sleep on a bench or in a tree again. She looked around and spotted something to the right of the grassy ground. It was a tall homey, honey-yellow painted building that was shaped like a rectangle. Catra assumed it was an inn. She walked over to it and found a small room with a front desk and a woman standing behind it. She entered. There were wooden chairs against the left wall and a small table with refreshments like chips and plastic cups of water. I went to the wooden counter and hopped onto the door the rest, sitting forward with her legs crossing each other. The woman was reading a book titled 'Hell's Where I Belong'. It sounded like a depressing story. She cleared her throat to get the woman's attention. 

The woman had dark brown hair tied up in a bun. She looked about 30. She had bright blue eyes similar to Adora's. She wore a plain white, tank top with black pants and high-heeled shoes. The woman looked up from her book, she had a bored expression on her face. 

"You got coins?" She asked, her voice was low and uninterested. "Ya need 10 coins for a room." 

She reached into her pockets and set ten gold-painted coins in front of the woman. The lady handed her a room key with a blue heart on the key chain. The room number on it was 536. She turned around and slipped off the counter. She walked up the black-painted stairs and found her room. She unlocked the door and shut it behind her. There was a bed with white sheets and a white pillow and a large green blanket covering the sheets on the right wall. There was a small wooden bedside table with a lamp resting on top of it. The lamp gave off little light in the room, but just enough to see everything. The carpet was a light brown color so were the walls. There was a white door on the left wall, leading to the bathroom. Catra slid down to the floor, holding her face in her hands.

Sparkles was right. She hated admitting that to herself, but it was true. Adora tried to help her, to remain her friend, but all Catra did was push her away and hurt her. She'd even tried to kill her on multiple occasions. Were all those years in the Horde really all for nothing? Had Adora been wrong about her? After Catra tried to destroy Etheira. She couldn't be a good person, not anymore. Catra wanted to cry. She wanted to cry until she didn't feel like this anymore. Until she was back to her snarky, confident self. But she knew that wouldn't happen. She had fled from the Fright Zone, from her friends. She had nothing now. She was alone. She slowly pulled herself up and climbed into the bed. 

* * *

Adora explained the situation to Commander Juliet, one of Angella's most trusted guards. She had agreed to let Scorpia stay with them, even letting her take one of the many guest rooms in the castle. Adora made herself some peanut butter toast and took it to her room. She didn't want to eat in the large empty dining room. It would only make her feel lonely. She sat on her bed and took a bite of one of the pieces of toast. She would have waited until Glimmer and Bow returned with something else for her to eat, but she couldn't stand the hunger any longer. Maybe she would eat whatever they brought tomorrow. But for now, she contently ate the toast before she went to sleep. 


	2. A Dangerous Foe & An Unpredictable Ally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I return to you with another chapter of this story! Yay!

Hordak had called all of the Horde soldiers for an announcement. Hordak sat atop his throne with Entrapta standing beside him. She gave him a small smile which he happily returned. Luckily Goatia and her reptile friend chickened out and didn't send her off to Beast Island. So, she was able to tell him about Catra’s lie about her, so they were on good terms again. Entrapta was relieved that Catra was gone after everything that had happened, but she missed Scorpia. She hoped she was okay, wherever she was. She also missed Adora, Bow and the rest of the princesses. But she was glad she still had Hordak with her. She hoped that wouldn’t change. Entrapta had light black skin. She had long purple hair in two big ponytails. She could control it any way she wanted. Her eyes were light pink. She had a black wielding mask with light purple glass that hid her eyes. She wore them on her head. She had a pink shirt with oil stains. She had dark purple gloves, arm covers, overalls, and purple pants. She had pink steel-toed boots. 

The Horde soldiers all stood in two separate crowds, all eyes on Hordak. Hordak rose from his throne and cleared his throat before he spoke.

“My loyal followers, I have an announcement to make. As you know, Catra and Scorpia fled from the Fright Zone and we haven’t seen them since. After Catra almost ended my life as well as yours, she needs to be taken care of, in case she does something like this before. And Adora and her friends escaped. While I could send all of you after them, I feel like that wouldn’t be as efficient since Catra already knows all of our attacks and our weapons and Adora can turn into She-Ra. So, I am sending one of my best soldiers to take them out.”

_Take them out? What does he mean by that?_ Entrapta thought. Hordak continued.

“That soldier is Omega. Omega, come forward.”

A male about 5’9 with short light brown hair, a black mask covering his face, only his eyes being visible. He wore grey amour with a red bat symbol on the chest with a green triangle on the back of his neck over the armor and a green diamond-shaped glass button on his wrist that shoots lasers. He stepped before Hordak. 

"Omega, I want you to go after Adora and Catra. Kill them any way you want." Hordak told him. 

Entrapta turned to look at him, shock in her eyes. "What? He can't do that! Catra was useful, she doesn't deserve that! Neither does Adora! Please, Hordak please don't hurt them!" 

Hordak looked at her coldly. Her eyes became misty. She raced out of the room, she hated seeing Hordak like that. Entrapta thought they were becoming friends, but now she wasn't so sure. She ran through the hallway until she reached her bedroom. The door shut behind her. She lay down in her blue bed and curled up in a ball. Her bed had a blue pillow and blue blankets. The walls were painted dark green as was the floor. Emily sat in the corner of the room, she had been shut off so she could recharge. She was a green and pink circular robot who was the only friend Entrapta had left. 

"Something wrong, princess?" An eccentric voice said. 

Entrapta sat up and found a pale green-skinned creature with medium-light slicked back blonde hair sitting at the edge of her bed. The being had bright yellow eyes, a long light green tail, blue scars on its face and pointy ears. The anthropomorphic reptile wore a black and green leotard with cut-outs on it's back and sides, black gloves, black pants, and black high-heeled boots. Entrapta looked at the creature curiously. 

"Who are you?" She asked. 

The reptile chuckled, jumping up and taking a bow. "My dear, I am Double Trouble! You may call me DT if you want, I do love nicknames! I am a non-binary shapeshift! And what shall I call you?" 

"My name's Entrapta. I am a scientist who helps build the Horde bots!" She points to Emily who is still recharging. "Like her! That's Emily! She's my friend! I haven't seen you before though." 

"Hehe! I am new here. Nobody knows about my existence except for you!" They said lightly tapping Entrapta's nose before pulling their hand back. 

"What are you doing here? And why did you reveal yourself to me and not Hordak?" 

"Hordak is pathetic! He could never understand my power! But you can help me. You seem to be quite a little intelligent thing." 

"Hordak isn't pathetic! He is a strong, cable leader!" 

Double Trouble laughed cruelly. "You don't really think that, do you? Hahaha! That's cute! Almost as cute as you!"

Entrapta's cheeks flushed. She wasn't used to being called cute. She wasn't sure how she felt about it. She got up from the bed, Double Trouble following her.

"What do you want?"

"Well, I am having a bit of a problem," the creature circled around Entrapta as they spoke. "You see, as fabulous as I am, I do have some enemies. One them being a guy named Omega. I heard he's a Horde solider."

"Yeah, Hordak ordered him to hurt my friends... Could you help me stop him?"

"Of course! For a price."

"I don't have any coins on me."

"Hmm. Perhaps you could build a little bot for me."

"Okay! I can do that."

"Execellent!" Double Trouble grinned clasping their hands together and pulling Entrapta into a side hug. "Let's plan then, shall we?"


End file.
